Inventive concepts relate to semiconductor packages and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages including a plurality of semiconductor chips vertically stacked, and methods of manufacturing the same.
As electronic devices become more highly integrated and include ever-increasing functionality, improved techniques for mounting a plurality of semiconductor chips within the same, common, package are required. In an approach for improving integration, a multi-stack semiconductor package can be employed. Such multi-stacked semiconductor packages include semiconductor chips that are stacked in a vertical direction on a common package board or substrate. This configuration offers many challenges, including the tight design constraints placed on bonding wires and bonding bumps employed to electrically connect the stacked semiconductor chips to the semiconductor board.